Deja Vu
by Xairi
Summary: Yumi had a nightmare and now she isn't so sure if it'll come true. Read to find out. Will take a while to finish the story. Needs fixing xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a year since Yumi & Ulrich kept their feelings about each other. Ulrich was planning to tell her but thought " What if Yumi doesn't like me back.". Then he saw Yumi & wondered what to do. Yumi walked over to the gang as usual greeting the guys. Odd & Jeremie said hi to Yumi. While Ulrich was thinking of what to do Yumi walked up to him & said hi. "Uh... Hi Yumi." Ulrich said nervously. " Whatcha doin Ulrich?" Yumi said smiling. "Uh... Nothin just thinkin." Ulrich said calmly. " Uh Yumi, can I walk you to your next class." Ulrich said blushing slightly. "Sure." Yumi said also blushing lightly. The two students walked together to Yumi's next class. As they walked, Ulrich's hand briefly touched Yumi's hand. He quickly pulled his hand away and they both blushed. "Ah...sorry..." said Ulrich, rubbing the back of his neck." Its okay, I really didn't mind." She said. They were already there. "I'll see you later." Ulrich said. "Kay." Her class was boring as usual. While class was still in session, Yumi was thinking about the time when Sissy Pranked Ulrich.

Flash Back:

"It looks as if something's up, Jeremie wants us to go to the factory right now." " No No wait Yumi "What," I wanted to uh, tell you something." " Its about your, about your letter" " Huh, but," "No let me finish, you said in the letter that, that you had certain feelings for me and," " Huh," " I wanted you to know that, that I feel the same thing for you, there I said it." " But I never sent you any letter Ulrich."

End Flashback

Then she was wondering "Does Ulrich really have feelings for me?" she thought. She already had feelings for him when she first saw him. There was just an age & height difference between them but that didn't matter to them at all. Class was over & it was lunch time. Odd as always was getting seconds. Jeremie was talking about Aelita non-stop. Finally Ulrich asked me if he could talk to me for a minute. I said yes & we walked outside. "Yumi?" he asked. "Yeah" I said staring at him. " Yumi… I got to tell you something." He said trying to get words out of his mouth. It finally dawned on me that he was going to tell me his feelings for me. I looked down at my feet while saying "What is it Ulrich?" I said nervously. "I…" he started. "I… I…" Ulrich was trying to say it, but then Sissy interrupted. "Hello Ulrich dear."she said. "What do you want Sissy?"Ulrich said a little angry at the fact that she interrupted him. "I want to ask you something."she said with a smile on her face. "Come with me or I'll start reading your di..."she was saying. "Ok Sissy I get the message."Ulrich said angrily. They walked away and started to talk. "I wonder whats going on."Yumi said. But before she went to them she started to feel faint, then she feel to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

2.Yumi's dream

Ulrich noticed what happened and took Yumi to his dorm (the one Odd and Ulrich share). It was 11:45 when she woke up. She noticed the fact that Odd was still sleeping and the fact that Ulrich gave up his bed for Yumi and slept on the floor. She blushed at that. Then she went back to sleep only to happen to have a nightmare. She was at school. The gang met up in Jeremie's room. Aelita felt pulsations and they quickly went to the factory. Jeremie wnet to the super calculater and the others to the scanners. "Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, Virtualization."Jeremie said. We went to the forest region just about to see Aelita waving at us. We ran to her. "Jeremie?" Yumi asked. "Where's the activated tower?" Yumi said. "It's 50 degrees East of you and 20 degrees North." he said. We all started to run. We were half way there until 3 Crabs, 5 Roachsters, and 2 Blocks came. Odd started to fire. "Laser arrow." he said while destroying 1 block and 3 roachsters. "Impact." said Ulrich while destroying the remaining block and roachsters. Yumi opened her fan and hit one of the crabs. One of the two remaining crabs hit her torso. "50 life points left." said Jeremie surprised. "50" Yumi said. "I thought that it only takes 20 life points away." I said confused. "Yes, but I don't know whats wrong." He said. "Maybe X.a.n.a. found an extra power and gave it to his monsters." Odd said finally having a good thought. "Yeah maybe, Yumi be careful." Ulrich said while Odd attacked one of the crabs. There was one crab left and it shot at me. Ulrich was too slow to block the shot. I was de-virtualized. As always I went to Jeremie to the super calculator. Then all of a sudden Ulrich stabbed himself and was de-virtualized. Jeremie and I were shocked. He came back to us just to find that Ulrich beat up Jeremie and made him unconscious. He turned to me and I saw that he had blood red eyes. Then he went up to me slowly. I was horrified to see Ulrich like this but it was X.a.n.a. He stood at my feet, lifted me up, and strangled me. "I...can't believe... he's doing... this to... me." I thought. I kicked him to the wall. I caught my breath while Ulrich got up with an evil angry stare. He started to run towards me and tackled me to the floor. Our faces were close. I was staring at him horrified. He got away and started to hold his head. Then he fell to the floor for a few seconds. He got up finally to see that he didnt have red in his eyes but something was wrong. X.a.n.a. got into me and I couldnt control myself. I started to beat up Ulrich. I started to get a small sharp object. He hugged me and when he was doing that of all poeple I stabbed him. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. He looked at me while I was holding him in my arms. I looked at him while tears still escaped out of my eyes. In his final breath he told me he loved me and smiled just before anything else happened. Then he was dead.


End file.
